


Shadows and Moonlight

by Descendants_Eyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Female Yuugi, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami, the cross between a human and a creature called a Shadow, meets a young elf by the name of Yugi. As the two get to know each others secrets, the two begin to develop feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Moonlight

An aged woman walked in the darkness of her home. Carefully, she pressed her lips to the wall and whispered, “Yami.”

* * *

 

A man stopped his horse as he heard the familiar whispered travel through the shadows. Within the saddle, he turned toward the whisper.

_“Yami.”_

He closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips as he whispered back, “Mama.”

* * *

_“Mama.”_

She placed her hand against the wall, and the shadows peeled off the wall and curled around her fingers. She closed her eyes and whispered, “Get home soon.”

She turned and looked at the young girl on the bed. Her face was flushed red with fever and a wet cloth covered her forehead. She reached out carefully, so as to not wake her up, and dipped the cloth in cold water before placing it back on her forehead.

“She needs you, Yami,” she whispered to no one.

* * *

Eventually, the landscape changed from flat plains to the hilly forests he was raised in, and Yami knew he was nearly home.

His mother hardly spoke to him though the shadows. So her asking him to come home worried him greatly. He pushed Ptah, his black stallion, to his limits.

“We’re almost home, Ptah,” he said as reached down to pat the horse’s muzzle.

* * *

The shadows flailed on the walls, the ceiling, and floors. This was a positive sign. It meant that Yami was nearly there. Just a few more minutes and her son would be home again.

* * *

Yami dismounted Ptah and he couldn’t stop the smile that formed as he gazed upon the house his mother had raised him in.

The old house was exactly as he remembered; although, now that he was closer, Yami could sense a small leak in the roof and the beginnings of a termite infestation. He would have to see to those.

Yami patted Ptah away and the horse trotted off to do whatever it is horses did. Yami never worried about his horse wandering off since the horse would sense the moment Yami needed him to return.

* * *

The woman, a Ms. Yakame Sennen, had just turned seventy-six that May. She lived in the mountains, secluded from other humans. She had retreated to this paradise when, she had discovered she was pregnant with her son, Yami.

Yakame knew her son would be different and feared by others should they know what Yami truly was.

Her son was only half human. She didn’t remember much from that night, but somehow she had been raped by a Shadow.

Shadows were creatures of the dark that had no physical form. So, how had she conceived a child with such a being? She didn’t really understand how, but she was so thankful for Yami coming into her life.

Yami always was a unique child. He had the bright red eyes that were famous for identifying Shadows, long fangs, and slightly pointed ears. Besides those traits, Yai was just like any human child, with one exception. Yami could actually control shadows. He could turn them from something with no shape and turn them into physical manifestations of his will.

One time, Yakame had fallen in the house, but Yami had sensed this through the shadows in the house (even though he had been outside) and ordered the shadows to catch his mother before she fell.

Yes, Yami would most certainly be feared as a monster, just like his father.

* * *

“Mama!” Yami said happily as he embraced his mother. “It is so good to see you!”

“My baby,” Yakame murmured as she rubbed her son’s back. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mama.” Yami inhaled deeply, taking in his mother’s scent of cinnamon, but there was another scent of vanilla, one that he had never smelled on her. His mother had been in contact with another recently, within the hour, which shouldn’t be possible this far from civilization.

Looking toward the house, Yami asked, “Is someone here?” He was about to use the shadows to see for himself if someone was inside when Yakame stopped him.

“No cheating, Yami,” she scolded playfully as she began to pull him into the house. “I need your help with her.”

“Her?” Yami asked, catching the key word.

“Yes, her. I found her a short distance into the woods. She has a nasty cut on her legs and her fever stays elevated, even when I gave her an ice bath.” She looked at her son sadly. “No form if medicine I give her helps. I thought that maybe—”

“—I could help her,” Yami finished. “I learned about medicine from you, Mama. I doubt that there is anything I can do that you couldn’t.”

“I know, but I could never forgive myself if she died and I never got the best to see to her.”

Yami sighed, but followed his mother to the “guest room.” Yakame opened the door for him and he quickly jumped back, moving so fast his mother didn’t see the movement, and accidently knocked over a small table.

“Yami!” his mother yelled, shocked at his sudden reaction. “What’s wrong?”

“I  know why nothing you did helped her,” Yami said, his eyes still locked on the girl’s prone form. “She is not human, so, of course, human medicine would not help her.”

“What is she then?”

“An elf.”

“Elf?” Yakame cried. Elves were legendary creatures rarely ever seen by human eyes. They were said to live in the forests away from the mountains. So why was one there? “How did she get here?”

“I do not know,” Yami said as he walked swiftly into the room. He immediately began checking vital signs such as pulse and respiration. Placing his hand on her forehead, he detected a fever around one hundred three. “How long has she been in this condition?”

“I found her last Tuesday,” Yakame answered as she sat in a nearby chair to watch Yami work, “that’s five days ago. She was semi-conscious at the time, mumbling something in another language. Wednesday her fever began to rise quickly and peaked on Thursday. I gave her the ice bath that night; her fever was back in full in two hours. Friday and yesterday were the same. I decided that if there were no changes by noon yesterday, I would call for you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t wait much longer,” Yami said, “There is some type of offensive magic reeking havoc on her body. This has prevented her from healing.” He turned toward his mother. “You need to leave the room.”

Yakame stood and nodded, knowing that her son was about to use his own magic. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Mama,” Yami reassured her. “I’m not as inexperienced as I used to be.”

Yakame nodded; she trusted her son. Giving him a swift kiss on his forehead, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Immediately, the room grew dark. Yami’s red eyes grew bright as he called upon the shadows in the room to expel the damaging magic from the elf’s body.

He just hoped the process didn’t kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
